Marisa in Shanghai
by by1023
Summary: Title related. Hardcore smut/lemon.


Theophilus submission

"Harder" the doll seemed to gesture with its lips. The magician's pumps and thrusts continued to hasten and intensify as the doll's mouth lolled in ecstasy, despite no sound coming out of it. "Fuck, Shanghai…I'm..!" the magician whimpered. She let out her semen inside Alice's doll when she couldn't hold it anymore. Her rod gushed its fluid inside the small being's body, filling its womb with sperm, dampening the insides with her baby making seed. She eased her grip from the doll from the post ejaculation, as weakness slowly started to fill her body.

The black magician collapsed, easing the grip on her partner who still had her cock inside of them. Since Shanghai was so small, she clutched her with her hand and used the doll like some onahole. She couldn't exactly do normal sex with someone so small.

"I wonder how you would do it with someone like Shinmyonmaru?" the mage reflected, still hazy from the bliss. The doll tapped the side of Marisa's hand as a sign to let her go, to which said magician released her friend from her grasp.

"Wow." Marisa uttered. The orifice she used to fuck Shanghai with her cock was still gaping from the wild session they just had. Cum was still oozing out of its suggestive maw, it was her mark on Alice's property.  
"Oh no" alarms were going through her head "I promised to take care of Shanghai in Alice's stead while she was going to visit Shinki, and now I've just had rough raw sex with it."

She lamented. "Way to go Kirisame, thinking with your cock instead of your head."

The doll, having recovered, glided towards Marisa's surprised face. She planted a gentle but firm kiss to her lips. "That was wonderful." she must've wanted to say. Her face at least seemed to form a soft form of happiness.  
A young girl was flustered now, not only having violated her friend's companion but being kissed on top of that as a sign of thank you. "I-I-It was nothing! Geez, I didn't think you'd like it that much."

The doll pushed Marisa against wall and went over back to her cock. It was still limp from their previous lovemaking activity.

"What are you doing? I can't get it up for a while, I'm afraid you're gonna have to wait."

All of a sudden, Shanghai shrewdly began to rub her body against the young magician's member. The action made Marisa reel her head back from the pleasure she shouldn't be feeling. Were dolls always such good sex toys? She wondered as Shanghai surprised her again, by licking the tip of her lover's dick while she kept gyrating and rubbing on her cock. Slowly but surely, the magician's rod became erect again.

"You slutty doll" Marisa uttered "Alice would be so disappointed knowing that her doll is just a living onahole". She steadily embraced Shanghai again in her hand, but pinned her down to the floor instead. "I guess I'll just make sure you're only MY sex doll."

With initially light thrusts, she rubbed her cock all across the young figure's frame. Each thrust slowly enticed her with ecstacy, and in wanting more of that, she began to speed up her actions. Shanghai's soft but tender body made it feel like she was fucking a real pussy. 

As Marisa really started to pick up the pace, the doll then embraced her cock while seemingly stroking in time with her pushes. It was massaging her dick to urge her to release it. Shanghai wanted Marisa's semen so bad. The thought made the witch even harder and kept doing stronger movements while Shanghai tried to keep up with them until…

Bearing it for no longer, Marisa cried out in pleasure, and ejaculated right on Shanghai. She painted the doll white with her sticky semen, some of it even getting on the hole she fucked her with prior. The toy was drenched in Marisa's cum.

"Now you're pregnant for sure." Marisa chuckled. Shanghai just smiled in reply, and glided towards Marisa's collapsed figure.  
"Let's figure out how to clean you up later. I'm really wiped out, are you sure you're not part succubus?"  
The doll giggled silently, and laid beside the black magician's head.  
"Good night for now, Shanghai." the young girl whispered, as sleep overtook her, exhausted from making love with her friend's toy.


End file.
